Don't Pay the Ferryman
| Length = 3:48 | Label = A&M | Writer = Chris de Burgh | Producer = Rupert Hine | Certification = | Last single = | This single = | Next single = | Misc = }} "Don't Pay the Ferryman" is a single by Chris de Burgh from his 1982 album The Getaway. It became Chris de Burgh's first UK hit single almost eight years into his recording career when it entered the chart on 23 October 1982 and peaked at number 48, staying on the chart for five weeks.David Roberts. British Hit Singles & Albums. Guinness World Records Limited In 1983, the single reached number 34 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in the United States.Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 8th Edition (Billboard Publications) It was a major hit on the Australian Kent Music Report chart, where it reached the Top 5 and spent 25 weeks in the Top 100. AllMusic critic Sharon Mawer states the song has become "a standard art rock classic" and one of de Burgh's most frequently played songs on radio, despite not reaching the Top 40 on its original UK release. Background The song tells the story of a man who boards a ferryboat and sets off. A storm approaches and the ferryman demands payment. The song's narrator warns the passenger not to pay the ferryman until the boat arrives at its destination on the other side. The repetitive lyrics are believed to have a connection with mythology. The song describes the ferryman as "the hooded old man at the rudder", and seems to connect to the classic image of the Grim Reaper, a hooded being (usually a skeleton) who leads lost souls to "the other side", also a lyric in the song. The ferryman demanding his payment is also similar to the Greek ferryman of the dead, Charon. He demanded an obolus (coin) to ferry dead souls across the River Styx. Those who did not pay were doomed to remain as ghosts, remaining on the plane of the mare, the restless dead. In the bridge of the song, lines from Shakespeare's The Tempest can be heard, spoken very low by British actor Anthony Head. 5, Scene 1, lines 230 - 237 :BOATSWAIN: I'd strive to tell you. We were dead of sleep :And (how we know not) all clapp'd under hatches; :Where, but even now, with strange and several noises :Of roaring, shrieking, howling, jingling chains, :And moe diversity of sounds, all horrible, :We were awak'd; straightway at liberty; :Where we, in all her trim, freshly beheld :Our royal, good, and gallant ship; Chart positions Weekly charts Year-end charts Notes In 2006 the movie "The Ferryman" starring John Rhys-Davies utilized the original version of this song for the credits. Also in 2006 the band Domain covered "Don't Pay the Ferryman" on their album Stardawn. The song was referenced in the Trailer Park Boys episode "Dressed All Over & Zesty Mordant". References External links *Lyrics with guitar chords of Don't Pay the Ferryman (Link to this site can also be found on Chris de Burgh's official site) * * Category:1982 singles Category:Chris de Burgh songs Category:Songs written by Chris de Burgh Category:1982 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Rupert Hine Category:A&M Records singles